No me olvides
by yukiice
Summary: Camus relata como tuvo que alejarse de Milo para irse a Siberia.


**HOLAAAAA bueno por ser san Valentín y hace poco el cumple de Camus se me ocurrió al fin terminar este son fic ^.^, no tiene nada que ver el echo de que debería estar preparando un final es solo casualidad xD**

 **Como sea espero les guste, el tema que use es "No me olvides" no se si tendrá varias adaptaciones pero yo use una de las versiones de Abel Pintos :) algo cambiada xD**

* * *

 _ **NO ME OLVIDES.**_

 _ **El tiempo de alejarme me lastima una vez más,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Abrázame un rato**_

Es una noche fría, no para mi pero si seguramente para el resto de las personas y lo se porque aun estando dormido te has acercado aun mas a mi cuerpo.  
Siempre dormimos abrazados luego de estar juntos pero ahora casi la mitad de tu cuerpo esta sobre mi pecho.  
Sonrió levemente y acaricio tu cabello repetidas veces, no para despertarte si no para tratar de calmarme a mi mismo. La verdad es que me siento intranquilo a pesar de la promesa que hicimos si fuera por mí quisiera que esta noche, que este encuentro, que este abrazo no terminara nunca

 _ **Que no quiero enterarme que esta noche va a pasar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Quiero hacer un pacto.**_

- _Camus no te preocupes, todo estará bien.-_ al estar frente a mi, me habías sonreído tan cálidamente como siempre y posaste tu mano izquierda sobre mi mejilla derecha. Yo cerré los ojos por inercia queriendo sentir aun mas profundamente ese contacto- _te esperare. Que son unos años más si ya hemos estado tres años lejos._

- _pero durante estos tres años nos pudimos ver cada tantos meses pero ya no podre viajar hasta que termine el entrenamiento del futuro caballero de Cygnus._

- _si lo se. Entonces te esperare_ -tu sonrisa se ensancho aun mas.

 _ **Seguro vos encuentres quien te quiera de verdad,  
Pero no me olvides.  
Yo voy a estar muy lejos, te lo pido por piedad,  
no me olvides...**_

Aunque quiera creer en tus palabras me es sumamente difícil yo se que en cuanto ponga un pie fuera del Santuario, Aioria ira corriendo a "consolarte" con tal de estar cerca de ti.  
Quien sabe si su plan le funcione y aprovechando mi distancia logre hacerse un lugar en tu corazón; no como el mío, de eso estoy seguro pero si el suficiente para olvidarte de mi mientras no este.

 _ **Si cada despedida es una roca sobre el mar,  
En este corazón hay muchas piedras.  
No voy a arrepentirme de decirte la verdad  
Cambiaste con tu amor mi vida entera.**_

Te siento removerte en mis brazos para luego encontrarme con sus ojos adormilados esforzándose para mantenerse abiertos un poco más.

-Camus?- me llamas al alejarte un poco y enfocar en mi rostro- no duermes?

-no puedo. Disculpa. Te desperté?

-No-negó levemente con la cabeza para después quedárseme viendo unos segundos.-en que piensas?

-a que te refieres?

-siempre que no puedes dormir es porque te quedas pensando demasiado en algo-me sonríe de forma inocente como si hubiese confesado una travesura

-solo pensaba en el viaje.

-otra vez? Camus ya hablamos de esto-su tono de voz era de reprimenda. Rara vez sonaba así pero ese timbre me resulta chistoso.  
Sonrió de lado, es tan extraño escucharlo serio.

-perdona Milo pero esta despedida no será igual a las otras y los sabes.-Milo apoyo una mano a cada costado mío encerrándome, me quedo mirando por un instante para luego besarme cálidamente-te amo-pronuncie una vez que nos separamos.

 _ **El tiempo de alejarme me lastima una vez más,  
Abrázame un rato  
Que no quiero enterarme que esta noche va a pasar  
Quiero hacer un pacto.  
**_

Luego de eso Milo me abrazo apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho

-Porque te preocupa tanto. Ya hicimos un trato, no?-sus ojos buscaron los míos para confirmar lo que decía

-lo se pero…

-que!? Acaso no confías en mí-me interrumpió haciendo un puchero

-sabes bien que no es eso

-entonces que es?

-no confió en otras personas.

-eso ya lo se, me costo mucho que confiaras en mi. Pero no es eso a lo que me refiero- me miro de una manera amenazadora como diciendo "confiesa". Por mi parte solo suspire.

-de acuerdo …no confió en Aioria

 _ **Seguro vos encuentres quien te quiera de verdad  
Porque vos sos libre  
Yo voy a estar pensando en volver, en regresar  
no me olvides.  
**_

-Camus otra vez con eso-Milo apoyo la espalda contra el colchón y bufo molesto viendo el techo –te he dicho que es mi amigo

-y yo que no quiere eso

-pues no debería importarte si confiaras en mi, además en el hipotético caso de que algo pasara Shura o cualquier otro te lo diría…en cambio yo-bajo su cabeza cubriendo su rostro con el flequillo- tengo que creer que estas completamente solo en aquel lugar y quien me garantiza que en verdad sea así.

-no lo se tal vez el echo de que es un lugar olvidado donde lo único que hay es hielo- mi voz se oía algo exaltada. Eso no era bueno nuestra ultima noche estaba virando hacia una pelea que no quería pero no puedo evitar tener, los nervios y las ganas de permanecer juntos me llevaba a un desborde de sentimientos que no puedo controlar; siempre a sido así con Milo, me lleva a lugares en los que no debería estar y todos por el gran amor que le tengo. Me gustaría poder controlar ese amor como al resto de mis emociones pero me es imposible debido a la inmensidad de este sentimiento… en verdad es posible que pueda amarlo tanto?

 _ **Maldita sea la duda y la costumbre de pensar  
Que no se puede amar de esta manera. **_

Hubo un silencio que me pareció eterno. No nos hablamos por largos minutos en los que solo nos quedamos él mirando las cobijas con la cabeza gacha y yo viendo un punto muerto al frente.

-voy a extrañarte demasiado- soltó como en un suspiro casi inaudible

-también yo, me hará falta el despertarme a la madrugada y encontrarme con que estas en mi cama cuando me había ido a dormir solo.-

Sonrió seguramente recordando que es una costumbre que tienen desde que éramos niños y tenia pesadillas. Nunca entendí como es que tenía miedo de sus sueños pero aun así subía hasta mi templo y se metía en mi lecho.

-podría hacerlo algún día-viro su cabeza levemente para verme de reojo. Yo me giro y le sonrió con algo de tristeza escondida en mi gesto pero también ilusión.

-eso me gustaría mucho.

Sus ojos me miran con un gran brillo, yo no aguanto más y lo beso con pasión pasando mi mano desde su mejilla hasta su nuca para luego hacer una leve presión para intensificarlo aun más.

-por favor no me olvides-dejo escapar de mis labios a penas separados de los de él

-eso jamás va a pasar-me replica juntando nuestras frentes con los ojos cerrados.

Vuelvo a atrapar su boca en un beso que casi nos deja sin aliento. Milo toma impulso y se sienta sobre mis muslos sin romper el contacto. Sus manos se posan en mis caderas para luego recorrer mi pecho con ellas. Deshago nuestro contacto por la falta de aire pero solo unos milímetros ya que inmediatamente comienzo un recorrido de besos demandantes por su cuello y hombros.  
Él tira la cabeza hacia atrás liberando un ligero gemido al tiempo que sus manos se posan en mis hombros clavándome levemente sus uñas.

 _ **Yo vivo en la distancia pero puedo regresar  
Y amarte cada noche en cada estrella… en cada estrella  
**_

Han pasado muchos meses desde aquel último encuentro que compartimos y aun así cada noche recuerdo aquella despedida que nos dimos como si hubiese sido hace pocos minutos.  
Y también a cada minuto envidio a Mu por su telequinesia, desearía tenerla para poder visitarte cada noche y en la mañana estar aquí sin que nadie notara mi ausencia.

Te extraño tanto Milo, pero no solo tu cuerpo más bien extraño tu presencia. Extraño el que estés a mi lado solo ahí sentado haciéndome compañía mientras leia, el verte dormir unos minutos antes de despertarte para decirte que llegaríamos tarde al entrenamiento si no te levantabas pronto, los regaños que me dabas y mohines que hacías por no ser mas afectivo o por contestarte con un "lo se" cuando me decías que me amabas.  
Un ligero gesto parecido a una sonrisa de lado salió de mis labios al recordar tu voz diciendo "mmm.. Creo que tendré que buscarme un novio que si me quiera" cada vez que hacia eso solo para que recibieras un beso que yo te proporcionaba con gusto.

 _ **Seguro vos encuentres quien te quiera de verdad  
Pero no me olvides  
Yo voy a estar pensando en volver, en regresar  
no me olvides. **_

Cada día que pasa mi único consuelo es pensar que es un día que estoy más cerca de volver a tu lado.  
Claro que todo esto son pensamientos que pasan por mi mente y solo comparto conmigo mismo  
Jamás podría decirle a alguien todo lo que siento en el fondo de mi pecho ni siquiera a ti. Es por eso que no te comento nada en las cartas que te escribo mientras los chicos duermen ya que es el único momento en el que puedo concentrarme en ello.  
No me quejo de los niños, son geniales y se esfuerzan mucho en los entrenamientos pero no puedo evitar pensar que una parte muy importante de mi se encuentra a incontable cantidad de quilómetros y para ser sincero quisiera estar en el santuario en este preciso momento.

 _ **Si cada despedida es una roca sobre el mar  
no me olvides.  
Yo vivo en la distancia te lo pido por piedad,  
no me olvides.  
**_

Cuando estoy a punto de dejar a mis pensamientos reposar para al fin descansar, siento un cosmos familiar acercarse a la cabaña.  
Me levanto rápidamente y voy hacia la puerta pero al tomar el picaporte caigo en cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo. Esto es demasiado estoy tan desesperado que mi mente me hace creer que tu cosmos esta del otro lado de la puerta.  
Sonrió tristemente al darme cuenta que si giro esa manija y abro la puerta solo encontrare una gran ventisca de nieve azotándome en la cara.  
Suspiro y me giro para alejarme de aquel lugar a paso extremadamente lento hacia mi habitación diciéndome a mi mismo que es tanta mi necesidad de verte que ya mi mente hasta imagina tú presencia

 _ **El tiempo de alejarme me lastima una vez más,**_

De pronto mi caminar se ve interrumpido por el sonido de un golpeteo detrás de mí. Viro mi rostro en aquella dirección y fijo mi vista en algún punto de aquellas maderas.  
Otra vez mi imaginación jugando conmigo? Tan desesperado estoy que hasta sonidos creo?  
Un segundo golpeteo me alerta sacándome definitivamente de mis pensamientos. Mis pies se mueven de vuelta a la entrada. Ya no me importa sí es real o fantasía ya que una parte de mi está convencida de que todo es cierto y necesito comprobarlo.  
Tomo la parrilla una vez más y la giro lentamente para luego tirar hacia mí. Hago un paso para atrás dejando un lugar por donde asomarme afuera.  
Ese pequeño espacio fue suficiente para que en una fracción de segundo una figura se abalanzara sobre mí rodeándome con sus brazos el cuello y pegándose lo más posible a mi pecho.  
Estuve apunto de protestar cuando caí en cuenta de aquella calidez que tanto extrañaba la estaba sintiendo en ese momento a pesar de lo helado de sus manos. El aroma que emanaba su cuerpo era igual al que podía recordar, esa embriagadora esencia me cautivaba y me incentivo a rodearlo por la cintura cerrando nuestro abrazo.  
Lo último que puedo notar son unos pocos mechones de cabello azul que sobresalen de la capucha de su abrigo.  
No resisto, me alejo lo suficiente para robarle un beso rápido y de inmediato regresamos a la posición anterior, quiero permanecer así el mayor tiempo posible solo cerca de él

 _ **Abrázame un rato.**_


End file.
